ICHAICHA NARUTO sagas
by evelockheart
Summary: hay!my 1st fanfic.,.eto lng masasabi ko:  sasukeXsakuraXnaruto/temariXshikamaru at may bagong characters!hahahaha
1. MALUPET NA PANIMULA!

**KONICHIWA MINA-SAN!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING HERE SO PLEASE..**

**YORUSHKUNEGAISHEMAS!**

**EHHEHE.,.,**

**AND FOR MY FIRST STORY I DECIDED TO USE MY NATIVE TOUNGE**

**FILIPINO DES!**

**BAKET? KASI ANG ONTI LNG NAMEN.,.,KEA ITO.,.PAMPADAGDAG.,.HAHHAHA.,.,**

**GUE NA NGA ETO NA.,.SANA MAGUSTUHAN NIU.,.,**

**SORI KUNG MINSAN (OR LAGE) MAY MALI.,.,HAHAHHA.,.,GOMEN….**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.,., SA TROPA KO LANG KAY KISHIMOTO,.,HAHAHA**

**PANIMULA**: Muling nagkaharap ang team 7 at sina Tobi(kasama si sasuke at kabuto) upang magharapharap at tapusin ang gyerang nangyayari ngayon sa Konoha dahil narin sa mga plano ni Tobi. Sa paghaharap nila ay nalaman nilang si Tobi pala ay walang iba kung hindi ang dating best friend ni Kakashi na si Obito. Mainit ang naging labanan ng dalawang grupo dahil narin sa kakayahan ni kabuto na buhayin ang mga namatay. Naging mahirap ang bawat depensa at atakeng pinapakawalan ng Team Obito.(N/A: wala kasing name ung grupo ni Sasuke :P) Ngunit di nagpatalo sila Naruto at ibinuhos ng bawat isa ang lakas nila upang manalo sa laban. Natalo nila ang grupo ni Sasuke at natauhan ang dalawang Uchiha. Samantalang nakatakas naman si KAbuto at nangangakong babalik at maghihiganti. Bilang pagpapakita ng sesiridad ay ginamit ni Obito ang kaliwa niyang mata na may rinnegan mula kay Nagato at ang kapangyarihan ng sharingun upang ibalik ang buhay ng mga namatay sa digmaan. Kasama ang mga miyembro ng Akatsuki. Lubos-lubos rin ang kaligayahan ni Naruto ng kanyang malamang hindi pala napatay ni Pain ang kanyang guardian na si Jiraiya.

Ngayong tapos na ang gyera nakatakdang patawan ng pinakamabigat na parusa ng dalawang Uchiha. Ngunit sa tulong ni Naruto at ng buong tropa, hindi ito natuloy at nakalaya ang dalawa. Si Obito ay kasalukuyang nasa Konoha Hospital at tinutulungan nila Sakura at Tsunade na makarecover at mapalitan ang kaliwa niyang mata. Wala itong malay tulad ni Nagato na napalitan ang mga mata. Ang mga mata nito ngayon ay galing sa kanyang namayapang kaibigan na si Yahiko. Si Sasuke naman ay nasa poder ni Kakashi. Si Naruto at Jiraiya ay lumayong muli upang mag ensayo at magresearch para sa panibagong volume ng Icha-icha Saga (parang twilight)

At ngayon 3 taon na ang nakakaraan. Panahon nanaman para bumalik ang ating bida sa Konoha. At sakto! Ngayon idaraos ang unang Ramen Festival sa Konoha..(nagkataon nga lang ba na ngayon uuwi si Naruto? hahaha. gets?)z

-END-

**ANU NAGUSTUHAN NIU BA NG PANIMULA?HAHAHHA**

**BABALIK NA SI NARUTO AT MGA 18-19 YRS OLD NA SILA.,.,**

**PREVIEW:**

**SASUKE:SAKURA PWEDE KO BANG HAWAKAN?**

**SAKURA:WHAA!ANU BA SASUKE..KAYA AYOKO NAGPAPAKITA SAYO!**

**KITAKITZ!:))**


	2. RAmen,Girls and Nosebleeds?

**BUG-BUG-BUG**

…**SABAY PINDOT SA ENTER**

**ALA NA NAPUBLISH KO NA.,.**

**KEA NGAYON ISA NALNG ANG HINIHILING KO**

**SANA MALIKE NIU TO.,.,**

**ETO NA!CHAPTER ONE!**

**RAMEN,GILRS AND NOSEBLEEDS?**

**Gabi**

Maliwanag ang buong Konoha. Spring nuon at tamang-tama para sa mga festival katulad ngayon. Dahil kasi sa pagiging sikat ng Ichiraku Ramen sa ninja world, napag isipan ni Tsunade na ipagdiwang ang kaunaunahang Ramen Festival sa Konoha. Syempre dagdag turista =pera iyon sa lugar..,,well anyways teka sino un?

Isang binata ang naglalakad ngayon papunta sa kasiyahan.

Nagnining-ning ang bughaw nitong mga mata habang nakatingin sa "free Slip" nito mula sa Ichiraku Ramen.

Buhay na buhay ang ngiti niya habang sinasabi sa sarili na:

"_Buti na lang umuwi ako ngayon! Tamang tama para sa Ramen Festival. At pinadalhan pa talaga aq nila ng free slip kasama ng imbitasyon"_

Dahan-dahan itong naglalakad sa kanyang kulay dalandan(orange po un) at asul na kimono.

Hindi niya sinuot ang forehead protector dahil narin sa attire na dapat daw sundin ng sinuman na gusting makijoin.(echos yan ni Tsunade)

"Kana! Tingnan mo kung sino yung dumarating" sabi ng isang dalaga sa may gilid ng daan.

"Kyaa~ dumating na pala!"sabi pa ng isa

At walang duda. Ito nga ang nagiisang….

"Naruto?" nabiglang sabi ni Sakura(tsk! Ako dapat magsasabi nun eh!)

Dahandahan itong lumapit sa binata. Di ito napansin ng binatang shinobi dahil busy ito sa pagi-imagine ng gagawin nia sa free slip nia., tinakpan ni Sakura ang mga mata ni Naruto na nagpa aligaga sa binata…(kung alam nia lang kung sino un...)

"Ahh! Teka lang! sino ba to? Startle ni Naruto

Nang tanggalin ni Sakura ang kamay nia.

"Surprise! Kamusta na?" nakangiti si Sakura nyan

"Huh?...ahh.. sino poh kayo?" wika ni Naruto.

Malaki kasi ang pinagbago ni Sakura. Mahaba na ulit ang buhok nia pero nakatali iyon na paraang chinesse goddess. Medyo tumangkad din xia pero hangang balikat parin xia ni Naruto. Pero ang may pinaka malaking pagbabago sa kanya ay ang kanyang….gulp…hinaharap na naka reaveal ang cleavageng bonggang-bongga sa kanyang white and pink yukata na may cherry bloosom na pattern sa baba.(influenced by Tsunade)

" Naruto alam kong minsan dobe ka talaga. Pero ang hindi makilala ang ka team mate mo, aba! sobra na yan!" Galit na sabi ni Sakura na my twitch sa gilid ng noo.

"SA—Sakura chan?"

"Hmmp ewan ko sayo! makakapagtampo Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan! Pasensya ka…ang laki kasi ng pinagbago mo kaya di kita nakilala agad…sori na!wag ka na magtampo sori talaga...huhu…"sabi ng binata habang grabe ang pagpapawis dahil sa kaba. Ikaw ba naman, crush mu ng super tagal na panahon tapos nung nagiging sweet sayo sasabihin mu "hu you?" ow come on! Ay, nakalimutan ko rin palang sabihin na super red ng face nia.( hehehe )

Natawa si Sakura sa reaksyon ng binata.,,.

"hahahah. Ikaw naman. Biro lang. di na ako magtatampo kung sasabihin mo sa akin ang isang bagay;"

"Sige! Kahit ano! Anu bayon"

" Ano ba ang nagbago sa akin?"

"_ah teka lang" _nagiisip si Naruto habang nakatitig sa dalaga. At iisang lugar lang ang tinatamaan ng mga mata niya. Alam niu na kung saan. Agad namang nagblush ang binata. Iniisip nia kung sasabihin nia ba iyon o hindi..

"Naruto ano na? okey ka lng ba ?ang pula mu.,"

"ahhh, anu ahhh kasi"

"ahahhaha nakakatawa itsura mo Naruto" natatawang sabi ng dalaga.

"SAKURA!" sigaw ng best friend niang si Ino kasama si Hinata na nagtatago sa likuran nito.

"Oh Ino!Hinata! Kanina ko pa kayo hinihintay!"

"Are, teka?NARUTO! Ang laki ng pinagbago mo! Sabi ni dalagang blonde na nanlaki ang mata. Palatandaang nabigla talaga ito.

"ahehhe.,.hindi naman masyado.."nahihiyang sabi ni Naruto. Ang totoo nyan nagpapasalamat ito sa kanilang pagdating. Makakalimutan nga naman ni Sakura ang pinaguusapan nila._ Wheew…nakalusot…_

"Na..Naru..naruto-kun… ano…maligayang pagbabalik.,., "sabi ng dalagang Hyuga na nagpakita na ng kaunti mula sa likod ni Ino. As usual, nahihiya parin itong humarap kay Naruto. Kahit na nagdadate na sila ngayon ni Kiba.( first love never dies..hay…)

"Salamat !" at pinakita nito ang signature smile nia saabay nakalagay ang isa niang kamay sa likod ng kanyang usual spikey golden hair.(bakit usual? Kasi may unusual..antabayanan)

" Tama na ang paguusap. Ipagpatuloy ninyo nalang yan sa daan."awat ni Sakura..(siguro nagseselos sa biglang pagkalipat ng atensyon ni Naruto..ahehhehe)

"Teka, pwede akong makisabay sa inyo?"tanong ni Naruto.

" Oo naman, Siguradong magiging masaya ang lahat sa pagbabalik mo." si Sakura

"Talaga! Naku salamat."

"Teka asan si Jiraiya-sama? Tanong ni Sakura( tsk. Nakalimutan nia na nga ung pinaguusapan kanina.)

"ung Ero-Senin na yun? May aayusin lang daw siya kaya mauna na daw ako…." Sabi ni Naruto ng biglang natigilan sa kanyang napuna

" Wala ba kayong napapansin? Kanina pa tayo tinignan ng mga tao."

Bigla namang sumabat si Ino " ah oo..nandito kasi ang taong hinahangaan nila" sabay tingin kay Naruto.

"Ino, di ko alam madami ka palang Fans" sagot ng binata

"engot ka talaga" sabi ng Yamaka.

"Naruto talaga di parin nagbabago"-Hyuga

"Naruto, kahit kaylan talaga" – Haruno

" Teka, mag sinabi ba akong mali?- Uzumaki(baliw talaga….teka may nagchichismisan tungkol kay Naruto.,,. Sakura….ohhhwwww noh! Narinig nya na..patay kayo!)

Ganto ang narinig ni Sakura-chan kaya nagpintig ang tenga nia:

1st girl: ayan na sya. Ang batang sinumpa..

2nd girl: iw.. bakit xia nandito?

1st girl: kahit sabihin pa na niligtas nya ang Konoha ng paulit-ulit, di parin maitatanggi na may demonyo sa loob nia…

3rd girl: at sumasama pa xia kila Sakura- san! Kapal talaga!

At ang response ni Sakura –chan:

" Bata paki kuhanan nga kami dito!"(super galit ito) utos ni Sakura sa isang bystander.

"ah! Hai! Sakura-sama!"sabay kuha ng inabot na digicam ng pinkette. Naintindihan naman ni Hinata at ni Ino ang gustong mangyari ni Sakura.

One..twoo..three..

At nagpost sila sakura ng super cute sa harap ng tao..xempre kasama si Naruto. Si Ino ay nilagay ang kamay ni Naruto sa kanyang balikat. Si Hinata ay nasa gitna at hawak ang kaliwang kamay ni Naruto na syang kamay din na niyayakap ni Sakura..Xempre nag blush si Naruto. Ay, ung tatlong girl pala ayun..nagfaint sa nosebleed.,.

"Te…teka Sakura chan…(uh.,.,para na xang si hinata-chan)

"Di kami papayag na ipagpatuloy nila un"

"sakura"

"Hoy dobe!" Isang pamilyar na boses ang narinig niNaruto. At pamilyar din yun kay Sakura..sobra..

" Ang boses na yon!"tumalikod ito at nakita niya ang taong matagal din niang pinangarap na makalabang muli..

"SASUKE!"sambit ni Naruto.

"Dobe ka talaga"

"namiss din kita teme"(yaoi? De noh!)

Pagkatapos ng maikli at mahina nilang tawanan ay sabay na inilabas ng dalawa ang dala nilang kunai at samurai.(syempre dapat lagging handa ang ninja) At tulad ng inaasahan ay kompitisyon nanaman ang gusto nilang maganap. Muling nagmeet ang kunai ni Naruto at ang samurai ni Sasuke., ngunit iba na ang larawan nilang dalawa ngayon..wala na ang galit sa mata ang bawat isa. Kapwa itong gusto magkaroon ng rematch at patunayan kung sino ba talaga ang mas magaling sa pamamagitan ng friendly …

".to!" ang pink shinobi iyon. At alam ni Naruto na kailangan na nilang tumigil o sasakit parehas ang mga buto nila sa gagawing mga suntok nito.

"ahehhee.,.,pasensya na Sakura-chan.."kaya minabuti ni Naruto na magsorry agad.s

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba at mangyayari ito eh! Di nyo lang ba naisip na maraming tao dito ngayon at ngayon nyo pa naisipan naglaban..,?"tsk galit na talaga si Sakura..o kinakabahan sa prisensya ni Sasuke.,.,pero di tulad ng dati kaya xa kinakabahan..kabaligtaran ng dati niyang pakiramdam pag nandyan na ang batang Uchiha..natatakot na sya….

Habang nagsaslita si Sakura ay unti-unti naming lumalapit si Sasuke sa kanya. Di nya ito napansin dahil busy ito katatalak kay Naruto. Nakatitig ito sa kanyang…gulp…hinaharap..

"Sakura." Wika ng emong binata. " Pwede ko bang hawakan?

"whaaaaa! Anu ba Sasuke! Kaya ayoko nagpapakita say o eh!

"onti lang…" sabi ng batang Uchiha. Oo sya ang nagsasabi nun.,… naging ganyan na xa simula ng mabasa niya ang Icha-Icha accidentally.

Yan din ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw ni sakura nagpapakita sa kanyang dating "crush" na ngayon ay kanyang "lover". Ang totoo nyan ay may nararamdaman parin xa para kay Sasuke ngunit din a tulad ng dati. Mas mababaw na ngayon. Ang totoo ay di namn talaga iyon maiiwasan. Dahil ang isang Uchaha katulad niya ay may kakaibang KARISMA na di matatakasan ng kahit sinong babae.

"Sasuke naman..wag ngayon at wag dito!painagtitinginan tayo ng tao sa ginagawa mo" nagblu-blush ngayon ang pink shinobi dahil sa hiya at…..sa dahilang hinaharass xa ngayon….ay mali.. si Sasuke na isa lang namang "Hottie" ay hinaharass sia ngayon…

Di naman nagulat ang lahat. Sanay na kasi sila sa gantong eksena pagnagkakaharap ang dalawa. Pwera kay Naruto na nakatulala at nasasabi ng anong nagyayari? Si sasuke bayan? Habang si Ino ang sumasagot ng Okey lang yan..Natural lang yan. Manuod ka lang…..

At lalo pang tumindi ang tension ng niyakap sya ni Sasuke sa likod. Kahit sabihin pa na si Sakura ay isa.. hinde baka nga pinakamalakas sa kanyang panahon.. babae parin to.

"Sasuke.,.,wag…" nanghihinang sabi ng Haruno.

"Sakura-chan…. I lo…..

WAPAK!

K.O. si Sasuke. Habang si Sakura naman ay sinapo ni Hinata dahil nahimatay ito sa nangyaring kaganapan!

" Tch. Sinasabi ko na nga ba. Malingat lang ako saglit ganto na ang ginagawa mo!" Isang babaeng itim ang buhok ang nagpatigil sa binatang Uchiha sa pamamagitan ng isang malaking Paper fan. Naka ribbon ang mahaba niyang buhok na paminsan-minsang dumadampi sa kanyang beautiful face na ngayon ay pinamumugaran ng mga little vein pop( di qo alam tawag dun) at naniningkit na mga mata dahil sa…

"Perwisyo ka talaga Sasuke!" at oo tinatawag nito "perwisyo" ang hunk na ninja ng Konoha. Syempre asahan nyo na ang mga nagliliyab na mga "fans" ni Sasuke na ngayon ay walang magawa kung hindi maki sympathy sa nagyayari sa kanilang prince charming.

" Pero Kana-nee chan…" sabi ng binatang Uchiha na nakahiga parin sa lupa at naka hawak sa masakit nitong ulo.

"May sinasabi ka ba UCHIHA?.." vein pop dito vein pop dun.,.,nanahimik ng tuluyan si Sasuke lalo na ng makita nia ang tumigil-ka-kung-ayaw-mong-mailibing-ng-wala-sa-oras-SASUKE!-death glare. At sinong nagsabi na si Sasuke lang ang marunong nun?

"Teka sino un?" yay balik kay Naruto

" Ahh. Yan si Kana-nee chan. Si Sai yun. "Kamusta Naruto, mas pumangit ka ata ngayon.."sabay bigay ng kanyang cold smile.(bigla itong sumulpot kung saan na may dalang CAMERA)

"Natutuwa ako kahit papano ganun parin ang ugali mo at hindi ka nagging katulad ni Sasuke..ehehehe.,," _kaylangan ko palang magingat sa pagpunta sa bahay ni Sir Kakashi._

Narinig naman ni Kaname (Kana-nee chan) ang boses ni Naruto.

"Ang boses na yon!"

At pagtingin niya, nagbago ang facial expression ng dalaga. Lumiwanag ito sa pakakadiskubre na nandun pala ang kanyang tinitingala at ninanais makita simula ng bumalik sya sa Konoha.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" di niya namalayan na napasigaw na pla sya. Kaya naman napalingat si Naruto.

" Nani?"

"ano.,.eto..kasi ano…" nagblu-blush ito habang iniisip na kung sasabihin niya ba na gusto nya itong imbitahan sa kanyang bahay para ibigay ang isang bagay na alam nyang importante sa binata.(kung ano yun…abangan!)

"pwede ka bang pumunta sa bahay ko bukas ng gabi?" Gabi lang kasi sya available may duty sya ng umaga sa kabilang bayan.

At ibang scenario namn ang pumasok sa mga isip ng lahat. Habang si Sai ay kuha ng kuha ng litrato ng cute xpression ni kana-nee chan. Alam nya kasing mabebenta niya to. Lalo pa't lagi itong masungit sa harap ng lahat.

" ah..aow sigee.,.," (nervous-breakdown) para kay Naruto ang ekazenang yun dahil ini imagine nia ang pwedeng gawin sa kanya o gawin nila ng kanyang "one-chaan"(which is totally wrong). Di natin sya masisisi dahil lalaki din ito.

"salamat Naruto!" nakangiti ito habang sinasabi ang mag salitang "ayos" as sarili.

At muling umayos ang takbo ng istorya ng biglang…

"MY BABBYYYY" isang tinig mula sa malayo ang kanilang narinig na unti-unting lumalapit at ngayon ay tumalon kay Kana-nee chan. Ang tanging nakita ng buong grupo ay isang putting flash ang lumitaw at ngayon ay nakadagan sa black- hair ninja.

"Kakashi anu ba ang bigat mo! Get off me you idiot"blush sabay suntok sa binata. Pero ayos lang yon kay Kakashi. Naka kiss naman sya sa kanyang Kaname kahit sa cheek lang nito.(uyy..)3

Habang nagkakagulo ang lahat ay isang bagong muhka ang biglang sumulpot.

" Taicho!"

At napalingon ang lahat…

**Whaha!sinu yun ,,.,?clue: Bagong character.,,**

**Malamang di niu kilala.,., **

**Hahahhaha.,.,**

**Well sori sa delay.,.,**

**Busy.,.,**

**Malapet na finals.,,.**

**Peo walang kinalaman un.,.,**

**Hahhhaa.,.,**

**Next chp.**

**May plano si Kabuto para sa kasiraan ng turismo ng Kohona!**

Abangan des!~


End file.
